falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fixer
}} Fixer is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Background This less recognized product was created by Med-Tek, for temporarily curing addictions. Despite the ability to combat addictions, the attempt to temporarily flush out the effects of addiction causes a side-effect of nausea, described further in the characteristics section below. Characteristics Fixer clears any addiction; the addiction is in fact removed and will not reoccur by itself, but it can always be reacquired by continued use of the drug that caused it. It also causes the Courier to "feel woozy," which produces a visual and auditory effect similar to having been poisoned that lasts for a certain amount of time. Roughly every 15 to 30 seconds, the player character's vision will blur and a loud static noise will play, which can be a hindrance in combat if the player character is not prepared for it, but it will pass eventually. Locations * 3 can be found on top of a dresser at Camp Golf, inside the House Resort on the second floor. * 3 can be found inside Aerotech Suite 200 at Aerotech Office Park. One is under a book on top of the bookcase next to the caravan shotgun. The other one is on the floor behind the bookcase. The third one is in the room to the left upon entering, on a desk. * 3 can be found on top of a dresser in Jacobstown, inside Jacobstown lodge on the second floor. (This room looks almost exactly the same as the one at Camp Golf.) Another one can be found inside a dresser that's laying down on the same floor but in the east corner. (Possibly random loot) * The second tent from the left immediately entering Camp McCarran has the potential to contain 3 Fixers. * 2 Fixers can be found inside dressers in the Vault 21's guest rooms. * 2 Fixers can be found inside Vault 3 in one of the locked rooms. * A few can be bought from Dixon in Freeside, near the east gate. * Dr. Ada Straus in Novac sometimes sells Fixer and other assorted chems. * A randomized amount may be purchased from the bartender in Brimstone, Gomorrah's bar/strip club. * After completing the quest High Times, one can get 1 from Julie Farkas at the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside once every 24 hours. To complete the quest, the player character will need 10 Fixer or pass a 50 Speech or 50 Science check. The Science check reduces the Fixer requirement to one (along with a Psycho and a Buffout), while the Speech check removes the entire requirement. * The 188 trading post also has multiple Fixers available. * Located on top of a fluorescent light, along with a Party Time Mentats in Puesta del Sol in the room above the Hard locked gate leading to the service route, the room with the Very Hard locked terminal controlling the hologram. Related quests * Friend of the Followers and Short-Term Treatment. * High Times (if one cannot pass the speech check.) * Happy Trails Expedition (The player character can sell one to Ricky. If they diagnose him as a Psycho addict, they can charge him the exorbitant price of 80 caps, which is four times the chem's 20 caps base value.) Appearances Fixer only appears in Fallout: New Vegas and is referenced in Fallout 4.Med-Tek Research terminal entries#Sales Report Summaries Notes * On the box, Med-Tek, is spelled as "MEDTEX." * Waiting can be used to skip the side effects of Fixer. * The Chemist perk will double the length of time that the wooziness affects the player character, while providing no additional benefits to using Fixer. * In Fallout 4, while Fixer is functionally replaced by Addictol, it is mentioned in a terminal entry in the Med-Tek Research building. Bugs * Fixer will permanently cure all addictions save for Ultrajet addiction, as it includes both the "Temporary Addiction Removal" and normal "Addiction Removal" effects, the latter of which is permanent. Additionally, the "Temporary Addiction Removal" effect does not actually eliminate any withdrawal symptoms, as they are mistakenly suppressed by the unused "Ignore Crippled Limbs" effect associated with Fallout 3's prototype medic power armor. * Fixer has no effect on Ultrajet addiction, permanent or temporary. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables de:Fixer es:Reparatina pl:Szpryca ru:Детоксин uk:Виправитель